Magic is charming
by jrub910
Summary: Set after Gram's death, this is my story of how I came to grow up with the most magical sisters in the world. Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1 Charmed

_**Ok, I own nothing in this story besides any original characters that I have created. Ummm this might develop into somewhat of a cross over! (Remember reviews are appreciated.)**_

"I'm home!' Phoebe yelled as she ran in through the door.

"Piper what did you do?" Prue asked as she walked in through the living room to the front parlor.

"What I can't invite our sister back home to grieve with us after Grams passed away?" Piper responded as she came down from upstairs. "And keep your voices down, I just got Jacob to go to sleep. He was having a nightmare and he woke up crying again. It was about Gram's death and really upset him."

"Sis?" A voice from upstairs came down to the hall where the three sisters stood. "Who else is here?"

"It's me Jakey, it's Phoebe!" Phoebe stated running upstairs to give the 11 year old boy a hug.

"Phoebe!" Jacob ran down the steps, much to the dismay of the other two sisters and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Well I'm back! And I'm here for a while." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"What's that over there on the table?" Jacob asked running over to the table.

"Jacob, it's time for you to go to bed." Prue said with a scowl on her face directed towards Phoebe. "You can play with our old spirit board tomorrow."

"What's this on the back?" Jacob asked ignoring Prue's instructions, the spirit board fascinating him more than the fear of his eldest sister.

"It was an inscription that mom left for us. Grams never told us what it meant. I'm pretty sure she had no idea of what it meant either." Piper said from the shadows.

"Jacob, put the board down and go to bed." Prue said.

"Fine." Jacob walked over and put the board down on the table.

Outside, a thunderous clap echoed around the house. Jacob ran over to Piper and buried his head in her shirt.

"Oh honey, it's just thunder, it's not going to hurt you." Piper said trying to console the youngest of the siblings.

"I'm not scared of the thunder." Jacob whispered to Piper, "I'm scared of Phoebe and Prue arguing and Phoebe leaving again."

"Oh honey, that's not going to happen." Piper said glaring at the two in the corner "I'm not going to let it happen."

"Jacob come here." Prue said. Jacob walked over to her, determined not to show his oldest sister that he was crying. Ever since Grams had died, he had tried to act tough in front of his sisters, but there were times when Prue and Piper had caught him crying.

"I promise you that Phoebe won't be going anywhere any time soon ok hun? Prue said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Jakey, I promise I won't leave" Phoebe said with a smile on her face. "Come over here with me for a second."

"Phoebe he needs to get to bed it's almost midnight." Prue said exasperatedly

"Yeah, on a Saturday night and it's not like we're going to church or anything tomorrow. C'mon Prue, I just want to show him the spirit board."

"Please Prue? I promise I'll get up when you tell me to!" Jacob said flashing Prue with a gigawatt smile.

"No you won't, but seeing as how I'm going to get over ruled on this, fine. But for ten minutes only and I mean it!"

"Ok Prue!" Phoebe and Jacob shouted in unison together. "I'm going to beat you over to the table!" Phoebe said to Jacob as they made a mad dash towards the table.

"Piper, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" Prue asked.

"But I wanted to play with the spirit board too." Piper said glancing over at the two siblings.

"Kitchen. Now!" Prue said.

"I think Pipers in trouble." Jacob whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe started to crack up as Piper shot them a death glance which sobered the youngest of the Halliwells up instantly.

"Piper, I know that you love her, but why did you let her come back?" Prue asked disdainfully.

"She has as much right to this house as we do Prue. Besides, did you see how happy it made Jacob? Do you not remember how heartbroken he was when she left right after Grams died?

"A little warning would have been appreciated though!" Prue said her voice rising. "And another thing-"

All of a sudden Jacob came running into a room and hid behind Prue with a terrified look on his face with Phoebe running in after him.

"Phoebe what did you do to scare Jacob?" Prue said trying to calm the terrified 11 year old.

"I didn't do anything!" Phoebe said indignantly. "The pointer on the spirit board started moving by itself, come look!"  
"Jacob don't be scared, Phoebe used to always make the pointer move when we were younger. Piper said glaring at Phoebe

"She wasn't touching it though." Jacob whispered. Piper looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and followed Phoebe into the other room.

"Prue get in here now!" Piper shouted from the parlor.

"Shall we go see what nonsense this is causing such a huge fuss about?" Prue said taking Jacob's hand and walked into the other room, Jacob walking slowly behind her.

"Prue it moved on its own and it spelled attic" Piper said.

"You're crazy. Your sisters are crazy Jacob." Prue said ruffling his hair. "They're just playing a joke on us."

"Prue, I saw the pointer move on its own too." Jacob said. "Let's go check the attic."

"No, we haven't been able to open the attic door since we've moved back here and I'm not going to attempt to get in there. Now Piper, take Jacob upstairs and put him to bed."

"Sissy I want to go to the attic!" Jacob said looking at Piper and giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Maybe tomorrow hon. Right now it's time to go to bed. Say goodnight to everyone." Piper said with a look at Prue.

"Goodnight." Jacob said disdainfully and walked up the steps.

"I'm going to the attic" Phoebe said and started up after Piper and Jacob.

"I'm going to the basement; I want some damn power back into this house." Prue said and stormed down the steps towards the basement.

Piper and Jacob were waiting at the top of the steps.

"Is Prue in the basement?" Piper whispered to Phoebe as she made it up the steps.

"Yes, now let's go up to the attic and see what this is all about! C'mon Jakey let's go!"

Jacob smiled and ran up the steps with his big sisters. They reached the big oak door that was always locked when Grams was alive. Phoebe tried jiggling it open and it wouldn't budge.

"Ok we tried now Jake time to go to bed and Phoebe to the kitchen now!" Piper said hurriedly, not wanting to admit that she was afraid of what they might find in the attic. But before she could shepherd the protesting redhead down the steps the door opened.

"Aside from the door opening on its own there was nothing creepy about that right?" Phoebe said.

"Let's go!" Jacob said tearing away from Piper's grasp and running into the attic.

"Jacob wait!" Piper exclaimed as she ran in after her brother.

"Wait for me!" Phoebe said as she ran in after her siblings.

"Whoa, looks like Grams didn't like to clean up here." Jacob said as he walked around the attic.

"Jacob don't touch anything, we don't know what's up here!" Piper whispered as she walked around the attic. Something felt familiar about this place to the middle Halliwell but she didn't know what it was.

"Look at this old thing." Phoebe said as she got an old book out from a trunk.

"What is it?" Jacob and Piper said simultaneously.

"Apparently it's called the book of shadows." Phoebe said after opening the book. "Look at the weird mark on the front of the book."

"Looks weird." Jacob said as he went over by Phoebe.

"It's a book of witchcraft." Phoebe said looking through the book. "Listen to this."  
_"Here now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The Great Work of Magic is sought._

_Here and now in this hour,_

_I call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring your power to us siblings four._

_We want the power._

_Give us the power!_

As Phoebe finished reading from the book Prue came back from the basement into the parlor, where a blue light filtered through the chandelier. Prue looked up and ran upstairs to find her siblings. She checked Jacob's room and there was nobody there. She yelled for Piper and Piper and elicited a response that they were in the attic.

"What the hell did you guy do?" Prue shouted as she entered the attic.

"Ummmm nothing?" Jacob said innocently looking at his eldest sister.

"Really, because when I came up from the basement, a blue light was emanating from the chandelier!" Prue shouted. "Piper, Phoebe what is going on?!"

"Well, you see here." Piper began.

"We're witches." Phoebe ended. "If there was ever a time for us to regain our powers it would be tonight on the full moon at midnight." Phoebe said excitedly. "There's a prophecy in here that tells of a woman named Melinda Warren who was our ancestor. She was a witch who was burned at the stake, but before she died, she made a prophecy stating that the line of Warren witches would continue to grow stronger until the arrival of four siblings who would have the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to Stop Time, Premonitions, and the ability to control magic through a wand."

"That's' me!" Jacob said with a smile at his oldest sister.

"Ok, so we're all supposed to just go out and put on witches hats and go jump on a broomstick and fly around San Francisco then?" Prue said sarcastically. "Jacob don't go looking through that thing!"

"Look, there's a spell in here to call back the dead to the living." Jacob said.

"Oh no, I am not having you practice paganism in this house!" Prue said.

"What if it can call Grams back?" Piper said.

"Are you losing your mind Piper? Do you hear what you are saying right now?" Prue asked incredulously.

"Prue, if it isn't real then what's the worst that could happen? Besides, on the off chance that it does work, we get to see Grams again." Phoebe said.

"Piper back me up on this." Prue said.

"I want to try this." Piper said quietly. "Jacob what do we need for this?"

"Five white candles and someone to read the spell." Jacob said.

"Phoebe you go get the candles and Jacob you can say the spell." Piper said taking charge and then leaving the room to follow Phoebe when she saw the death glare she was receiving from Prue.

"I'll be here waiting for this to fail." Prue said with a frown on her face.

"It won't fail." Jacob said looking through the book. "Hey Prue, here's a spell to get you and Andy back on the love train!" Jacob said teasing his oldest sister. Prue looked like she could throw fire at the youngest Halliwell, but just then Piper and Phoebe came back with the candles.

"What's going on up here Prue?" Piper said looking from her older sister to her youngest brother.

"Nothing let's light the candles and say the spell!" Jacob said quickly moving around Prue to Piper and took the candles out of her hands and put them in a circle. "Ready?" Jacob said looking around to the other sisters. "Alright here we go!"

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee. _

_Cross now the Great Divide!"_

A bunch of swirling lights appeared to Prue's astonishment but after they cleared, there was nothing there.

"We all saw the swirling lights right?" Jacob said, not believing his own eyes.

"Yeah." Jacob's three older sisters said not believing that they saw it either.

"Why didn't it work then?" Jacob said sadly and started pacing around.

"What happens if all of us read the spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh no. I am not getting mixed up with this nonsense!" Prue said.

"Please Prue?" Jacob went up and asked his eldest sister. "Please? For me?"

Prue finally relented and they relit the candles and walked over to the book.

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide!"_

A more intense light filled the room and when it dissipated, a woman was standing in the middle of the circle of candles.

"Grams?" The four Halliwells looked at the woman?

"Kids? Oh my god how did you do this?" The woman stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. Jacob ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"We read from the book of shadows Grams." Jacob said with a big grin looking up at the woman who had raised him since his mother had died.

"How did you get up here? I sealed this room after your mother died and I bound your powers. How did you reactivate them?"

"Our spirit board told us to come up to the attic and it just reopened." Prue said, still taking in what just happened. "So do you mean to tell me that you were a witch?"

"Yes and so was your mother." Grams said. "You four were born to do great things in the world. Now I cannot say anymore and I have to go back. I love you all so very much and so does your mother. Jacob, your wand is in the trunk over there along with another spell book. You and your sisters have a choice to make about you and your future. Good luck and you will always be forever charmed." And in a swirl of lights, Grams vanished and the candles went out.

"Well, Grams said we were destined to be good." Phoebe said with a smile.

"I don't know about all of you, but I have a date with Jeremy and I have to watch an ten year old tomorrow and I don't want him to be cranky!" Piper said with a smile towards Jacob. "Bed time kiddo."

"Do you have to go on your date with Jeremy?" Jacob asked Piper with sadness in his voice?

"Yes sweetie, I don't understand why you don't like him. He's a very nice person."

"He scares me." Jacob said quietly so only Phoebe and Prue could hear.

"How about you spend the day with me tomorrow Jakey and we can catch up?" Phoebe said quickly.

"Oh Pheebs I couldn't ask you to do that on your first day back." Piper said.

"Oh it's no problem Piper, really." Phoebe said smoothly. "I want to hang out with my favorite little man."

"Well ok then. I'll just move my date with Jeremy up." Piper said with a smile on her face. "Now munchkin, bed, and I mean it!"

"Alright I'm going." Jacob said. "Night Prue, Pheebs."

"Goodnight sweetie." Prue and Phoebe said in unison and Piper led their brother out of the attic.

"Jacob has never liked Jeremy. He said he scared him and he never liked him since." Prue whispered to Phoebe when Piper was out of ear-shot.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong with this Jeremy guy, I mean, what do we really know about him?" Phoebe said to Prue.

"I don't know, Piper doesn't really talk to me about him or whatever it is they have done." Prue said to Phoebe. "And really it is none of our business, now it's time to go to bed because we have a long day ahead of us if we're going to work and learn how to control our powers. Outside, unknown to the Halliwells however, is a man in a black trench coat who smiles smugly to himself before walking away.

_**The next day…**_

"Good morning sweetie!" Prue said walking into Jacob's room to wake him up.

"Prue what time is it?" Jacob asked groggily not wanting to get up.

"It's 9:00 mister and you have a full day ahead of you." Prue said smiling at her youngest sibling. Their Grandmother had won custody of him from their father when Jacob was 11 months old. When their parents had divorced, their mother had gotten the girls, but their dad had got Jacob. And when their mother died, their dad gave up custody of the child and walked out of their lives. Prue had never forgiven him for doing that.

"O.K. Jacob said slowly getting up out of bed. Prue, what did Grams mean about us having to make a difficult choice about my future?"

"I don't know sweetie, but right now, let's not worry about it. Instead let's focus on getting you ready for a fun day with Phoebe!" Prue said with a smile, not wanting to worry Jacob.

"I forgot about that!" Jacob said excitedly, and being the shy eleven year old that he was, made Prue leave the room so he could go change.

"Morning!" Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

"Hey, what do you have planned to do today with Jacob?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"Well, I thought that we could go to the museum, or the beach." Phoebe said heading into the bathroom.

"I vote beach!" Jacob yelled through a closed door.

"Ok, but make sure he's back here by six, I'll be home and we can order a pizza." Prue said with a smile.

"Pizza?! Did Prue really just say that?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did munchkin, now go downstairs and get ready. Piper had to go to Quake for work so she was a little frazzled so I said I would cook tonight so she could go on her date with Jeremy."

"Oh." Jacob said distantly, realizing that Piper going on a date with some idiot was the only reason he was getting pizza.

"It'll be fine Jakey. Pipers a big girl and she can handle herself." Phoebe said.  
"Promise?" Jacob said looking at his sisters.

"Promise. Now go get ready." Prue said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jacob, if you want, bring the wand and your book with." Phoebe said once Prue was out of earshot.

"I'm two steps ahead of you." Jacob said with a smile on his face.

_**Ok, so I realize that this is a crappy place to end. But a lot has happened and this is nine pages of text in a word document. I feel like J.K. Rowling because there is so much information going on right now. I know that the characters are a little different but this is my FANFICTION. So therefore deal. I promise this wont stay cliffhangery for long. Well see what this story develops into. **_____


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy Who Lived

_**Jake: Hey everyone its Jake! So the author of this story is really excited for this story, because he has lots of ideas for this story! Unfortunately due to my lack of magic at this time, I cannot reveal any secrets at this time! But I do know that we will be traveling to London in this chapter!**_

_**Me: Jake, you have to be one of my favorite characters that I have come up with. But clarify that the new "Charmed Ones" WILL be STAYING in San Francisco for the time being.**_

_**Jake: Huh, don't think Phoebe could have predicted that one. Oh well, let's get on with it!**_

_**Me: And for any lawyers, death takes thee with this disclaimer! (I own nothing of charmed or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction. So deal with my imagination).**_

_**Jake: Someone's a little testy…**_

While the Halliwell siblings were discovering their powers in the States, across the pond in a small suburban area in Surrey, specifically Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, there was a family of four sitting around a table. The father was a pudgy man with a short thick neck and a moustache, while the mother had a face like a horse. Unfortunately for them, they decided to reproduce and create something resembling a small killer whale. There are many names that they are called, but for the sake of this story, we'll call them Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. They liked to think of themselves as exceedingly normal as it is humanely possible to be, but they weren't. Every family has a skeleton in their closet that must remain a secret and the Dursleys had theirs. Eleven years ago, Petunia's sister, Lily, died with her husband James at their cottage home in Godric's Hollow. They left behind a son, around Dudleys age, and he had landed on their doorstep. Meet Harry Potter. Long black hair, glasses, an outcast at the age of 11, Harry was never accepted into his aunt and uncle's home. As far back as he could remember, they went out of his way to make his life a living hell. He slept under the stairs in a cupboard. Until one day, everything changed all of that…

"Get the mail Harry." Vernon said to Harry without looking up from his breakfast.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry said not wanting to get up from the table so Dudley could take his food.

"Right hook him into it Dudley!" Vernon said. Dudley was taking boxing lessons at Smeltings, a private school that his father had attended many moons ago, as Harry liked to think of it whenever his uncle would go into one of his boxing stories. Harry dodged, and with one longing look at his breakfast, went out to get the mail. He heard the clinking of plates as Dudley took his bacon and eggs for himself.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked himself miserably. He trudged over to the front door, got the mail, and started to leaf through it.

"Bill, bill, bill, magazine, bill, bill, hang on… what's this?" Harry thought to himself in amazement. In his hand was an envelope addressed to

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

No. 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surry

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he quietly slid his letter underneath the door to his cupboard, and returned to the kitchen, to an empty plate, Uncle Vernon's boxing stories, and a sense of curiosity. Who would be writing to him of all people? All his relatives were dead except for the Dursleys. Soon, the sense of curiosity got to be too much for Harry and he excused himself to the cupboard. Inside, he tore open the letter and read to himself,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September the first. We will await your owl no later than August 3__rd__. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Professor Minerva M. McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Outside, Harry heard an owl chirping. He heard his uncle say something about the bloody birds need to get with the times. Harry sat stunned, not knowing what to think. If he was magical, that would explain all the crazy things that would have happened to him over the past 11 years. But still, what if this was a trick? Harry contemplated, and then, deciding that nothing could be worse than living with the Dursleys, checked yes on the attending box, put the school supply list in a hidden spot, and ran to the door, and put it through the mail slot. Looking out the window, he saw an owl pick up his letter and fly off. A few seconds later, his uncle came out into the hallway.

"What was that boy?" his uncle said with a nasty grin on his face. "Broken all the toys we graciously gave to you so now you have to play in the mail?"

By now the young Mr. Potter was through putting up with his uncles' nonsense. So he looked him directly in the eye and asked him

"Why didn't you tell me I was a wizard?"

_**Cliffhanger! Hahahaha I am mean! But I am updating! This is loosely based off of the tv show books and movies we all loved and stil love but im going in my own direction with it. Also there might be some same sex couples in this story to promote LGBT awareness. Nothing hardcore or anything, think more along the lines of Blaine and Kurt off of Glee! **____** I haven't completely decided yet. But thank you to my three followers of the story! While I love the followers reviews are appreciated too! (Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge.) But let me know how you feel about the same sex couple thing. It would be original characters not the main ones. Not messing with a perfect formula. Enjoy and until next time! (BTW Changed my pen name. Sorry for the confusion! Personal decision that needed to happen)**_


	3. Chapter 3- Pizza with a deamon attack

_**I'm really digging all of these follows guys! You guys are amazing and I love you all! This has got to be a sign that I should continue on with this story! I can't promise daily updates because that would be hell, but I can promise frequent ones! Anyways, since Jake is preoccupied because in this chapter we go back to San Francisco, it falls unto me to go ahead and say welcome to chapter three!**_

"Did you have fun today Jakey?" Phoebe asked her little brother as they made their way up to the house.

"Yeah I did sis!" Jacob said with a big smile on his face. Phoebe relaxed a little bit. She was worried about what Grams had said to them. Jacob was too young to have to make a life altering choice that affected all four of them. They had taken Jacob's wand with them to the beach but they couldn't practice anything magical. There were too many witnesses and Phoebe thought it would be too risky.

"Are you ready to go eat pizza with Prue hun?" Phoebe asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah let's go." Jacob said less enthusiastically. Just because he was getting pizza, didn't change his mind about Piper going out on a date with Jeremy.

"I'll race ya!" Phoebe said

"Too late!" Jacob yelled and ran to the house like a bullet from a gun. He stopped halfway to look at the neighbor kid looking at him like he was crazy, and Phoebe over took him, picking him up and running with him into the house.

"Prue were home and were hungry!" The two called out into the manor.

"Well you're in luck, because I brought home pizza with stuffed crust!" Prue said coming out to hug Jacob. "How was your day sweetie?"

"Fun, I had a blast with Phoebs. Can we all go out soon?"

Prue looked at Phoebe and smiled and said "Well see hon, go upstairs and wash up for dinner."

Jacob took of up the stairs and Prue turned to Phoebe. "Why did you come back here?"

"What?" Phoebe said confused.

"Why did you come back here? Wasn't New York good enough for you?" Prue said shortly.

"Prue, what's with the interrogation? It's not as if I committed a murder!" Phoebe said touching the door handle. All of a sudden her eyes shut and she had a premonition of Piper running home and slamming the door shut.

"Phoebe are you listening to me?" Prue said looking at her sister.

"Yeah, but something weird just happened." Phoebe said slowly, confused at what she saw.

"Guys Pipers coming home!" Jacob yelled down the steps.

"What already? How do you know this?" Prue yelled upstairs to her brother.

"I saw her running down the street!" Jacob said coming downstairs. Phoebe moved quickly away from the door and sure enough, Piper came running inside and slammed the door shut, and locking it just like in the premonition.

"Jeremy just tried to kill me!" Piper said running upstairs. "He used magic! Time to go to the creepy book and figure out how to kill him!"

"I knew he was a dirt bag!" Jacob said with a mix of delight and fear and ran upstairs towards the attic with his wand in his hand.

"Where did he get his wand from, I thought I left it in the attic!" Prue said with a groan.

"C'mon Prue, were witches, we can do anything." Phoebe said gesturing for her sister to go upstairs.

"I don't see anything!" Piper said panicking; tearing through the book that she thought had led her to damnation.

"Let me try." Jacob said, and pointed his wand at the book. All of a sudden the book started flipping pages until it came to a stop on a Vanquish a Warlock with a Poppet spell.

"Kid, you're amazing!" said the three sisters. Prue and Phoebe had just entered the room to see Jacob make the book flip to the page.

"Alright, now let's get this tool out of here. All we need is a poppet, candles, something to drop the poppet in, and a rose if we want to make it a stronger spell." Jacob said looking in the book.

"Did he just use the word tool correctly in a sentence?" Prue said looking at Phoebe.

"Don't ask me, I didn't tell him how to use it!" Phoebe said indignantly.

"Can we worry about his language later and focus on the warlock trying to kill us?" Piper shouted at them.

"Right sorry." Prue and Phoebe said in unison.

"Let's do this. I'd rather not die today." Jacob said.

"Alright, let me get ready." Piper said setting up the ritual exactly to a T. Then with bated breath, she chanted

"Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart, Let me be... And go Away Forever."

Piper then proceeded to press the rose thorns against the poppet and pricked her finger with an athame, letting a drop of blood fall from her finger onto the poppet.

"Well, that should do it." Piper said. "Let's go downstairs and eat pizza."

"Yay!" Jacob said running up and hugging Piper. "It's good to have you back sissy!"

"It's good to be back munchkin." Piper said with a smile. "Let's go eat."

The two siblings headed downstairs and Prue and Phoebe looked at each other.

"You know, I shouldn't have snapped on you downstairs. It seems really petty now that Piper showed us that we can be in danger." Prue said apologetically to Phoebe. "I am glad you are back."

"Awww thanks Prue." Phoebe said with a smile on her face. "Let's go down and eat pizza.

Just as the sisters were about to leave the attic, they head "What the Hell!" and a shriek from Jacob and Piper. The two sisters bolted from the attic and ran downstairs. When they reached downstairs, they saw a beam of yellow light emanating from Jacob's wand and wrapping it around the man who had entered the house. Piper was on the steps in shock.

"Guys what do I do?" Jacob yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't stop doing whatever you're doing." Phoebe shouted.

"I wouldn't know how even if I wanted to!" Jacob shouted. "Now go get the book and figure something out!"

Prue ran upstairs and on its own, the Book flipped to a spell that said the Power of Four Spell. Memorizing it, Prue ran downstairs and started chanting

"With the Power of Four, you'll be no more."

Slowly, the siblings gathered in the chant, and with a giant eruption, Jeremy vanished before their very eyes. Jacob's wand stopped glowing and then there was silence. The siblings huddled together and gave each other a hug with silent tears cascading down their faces. But when Phoebe touched Jacob, she had a premonition of a boy around Jacob's age, being shoved into a closet with a fat man locking him in it. She saw an address of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry.

_**I think I made Jacob happy in this chapter! **____** Anyways, in case you couldn't tell, this is alternating between the Charmed Ones and Harry. This will be continuing for one chapter for sure, and maybe a few more at most. But other than that, review and let me know how you feel about this so far! Thanks and have a good weekend! **___

_**Jrub91094**_


	4. Chapter 4- A visit from a strange man

"We have to do something about my premonition guys" Phoebe said walking downstairs. She had just convinced Jacob to put his wand away for the night and to get some sleep and that magic would wait until tomorrow.

"I mean Phoebe, I'm sorry that some kid is getting abused but what business is it of ours?" Prue said looking through the Book.

"Grams said we had to make life altering decisions Prue." Piper said looking up from her novella that she was reading.

"So that means we just have to pick up and move halfway across the planet?" Prue said shortly, "I'm sorry if I don't seem eager to just pick up and leave, I mean, this house is our inheritance."

"You just don't want to leave Andy." Phoebe said with a sly grin on her face.

"Phoebe!" Piper said looking up at her sister giving her a shut your mouth look that would have done Grams proud.

"I'm not going to deny that's part of my reasoning." Prue said calmly, "But I also have an amazing job at Bucklands that I have to keep. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think we get paid for flying around on brooms Phoebe."

Just then, they sisters heard a loud crack and then there was knocking at their door. The sisters exchanged uneasy glances before Prue went to the door and opened it with her telekinesis, ready to attack whoever was on their doorstep if they were going to hurt her family.

"Good Evening, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But you can call me Professor Dumbledore for short."

Prue looked at the man in shock. Here was a man wearing scarlet robes with stars on them, a beard that was silver in the moonlight and a nose that looked so crooked it had to have been broken several times.

"May I come in?" He asked politely looking in at the sisters.

"Sure." Phoebe said nonchalantly walking up behind Prue, and escorting him into the Manor. "Would you like a chair?"

"No thank you my dear, I cannot stay long." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "I simply needed to give this letter to your younger brother and to tell you that you will help bridge the worlds together."

"What do you mean bridge worlds?" Piper asked slowly looking at the new stranger with distrust in her voice.

"There are many worlds out there besides our own. Each of them are connected in some way. Bridging the gaps between the wizard and the wiccan world is the start to uniting these worlds together. It was after all, your grandmother's and mother's dream." Professor Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "There is a reason Jacob can use wand and wiccan magic. Take special care of your brother. I will see you all on September the first." And with that, Professor Dumbledore vanished with a loud crack.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Prue said looking dubiously at the spot where Dumbledore had been a second earlier.

"Guys, I think it means were going to London and saving the boy from my premonition!" Phoebe said with a smile on her face and an open letter in hands.

_**Ok so I know this is a short chappie but I needed to update and im still working out some things. Love to all who are patient with me. Remember Love is patient, love is kind, love is reviews. SO REVIEW OR ILL VANQUISH YOU!**_


End file.
